Tales of Symphonia: The Dawn of Mana
by Ever North
Summary: An adventure left to the Pro's- Totally Unexpirenced Kids trying to do good and save the world. Interested? Be sure to grab a drink. This is going to be my longest yet. 9/2/08: Sorry its going so slowly. I'll get it up really soon.


_**Well, I'd like to mention that this prologue you're reading was only dictated on Index Cards. Which makes in very Unique, In a sense. Now it has been transferred to the computer for your entertainment. **_

_**If you were wondering, this is indeed my serious Tales of Symphonia Fanfiction I had been working on.**_

_**Another thing is, this is going to be the ONLY beginning author's note for the entire series! Aren't I just awesome like that? Anyways, that means no Disclaimer for the rest of it.**_

_**Instead, I'm going to be putting "DE" and the chapter number in bold, Italics and Underlined. Why? It saves me a whole bunch of time, and I hate typing extensive things.**_

_**So, without further ado, my First and Last Disclaimer for the series. Ahem.**_

"_**I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia in any way. Including, but not limited to Original plot, Characters, or places… ect…**_

_**My O.C.'s are fair game though. Cause their mine, and I DO own them. Furthermore, any plot twerks in the following Chapters also belong to me, since they are mine. Anything related to what the original cast did not in the original game, but was mentioned in Dawn of Mana is also my ideas. **_

_**The rights to Tales of Symphonia belong to Namco Bandai Inc. (Well, at least they don't attack the fanfictions like they do the Ova's…). "**_

_**With that aside, I'm done rambling for now, so you can begin now.**_

The Sea breeze was blowing gently on this rooftop in the city of Altamira. It had been three long years since the party had seen each other. Regal Bryant's wife, Heather, was looking forward to spending the week with them. Heather, however, was far to overzealous. She had a kid on the way, after all. (It had been her Idea, not Regal's.)

Regal had been hoping for a girl. He was also been hoping for her to be named Serenity, or Faithe, but Heather was really pushing for Alica.

What Heather was doing now, of course, was tending to Alica's grave.

"You know, Regal, I should've kicked your ass sooner." Heather said, smiling. Regal smiled too. He had met this exquisite lady at a Tournament. She had mastered of the style of Tai-Kei, which utilized both Hands and the Feet in effective combat.

Regal had wished that he could've fought the the match at full strength, for that would've made for an excellent match.

On the far side of the Terrace, the elevator pinged open. Raine Sage, and her apprentice, Kari, walked out of the elevator.

"We're the first ones, Eh?"

According to knowledge from Genis, Raine had been living in Solitude for about two years after the merging. She has now just begun to show herself yet again in the changing world.

"So, how're are you, Regal and…?" Raine said, waiting for someone to finish the sentence.

"Heather." Heather had said, inserting her name.

"I am well, Raine. How are you, yourself?"

Raine sighed. "Feeling old."

"Oh, are you?" Regal had responded.

"Kari really beats it out of me." Raine sighed, and Kari smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I see." Regal said, smiling slightly.

The elevator pinged again. Zelos and Sheena walked out of it.

Sheena had smirked mischievously when she spotted Heather. "You're already well on your way."

Heather had blushed in embarrassment. "…Yes…"

"Sheena, I want 100 kids!" Zelos said, chuckling.

"Not happening, Zelos. You'll be lucky to get one right now." Sheena said, grabbing Zelos's ear.

The door pinged again. "…and here they come!" Zelos joked.

"Yo." Genis said. He and Presea stepped out of the Elevator. Genis had been experimenting with his social clique again. Now, he looked like a die-hard goth.. His hair, clothing, and even his fingernails were black. Hell, he even had a nosering! (Along with Several other bodily piercings that will not be gone into detail about.)

Raine sighed. "Genis! I'm ashamed.

Presea chuckled. "Oh, come on Raine. Let him have his fun. Not all of us will have to live through their second 16th birthday."  
Raine smiled. "You look well Presea, minus the Genis add-ons." Presea was wearing a purple T-shirt with baggy shorts. Her pink hair had streaks of black in it.

"So how is Palmacosta Academy?" Regal asked.

"Pleasant." Presea responded. "I'm struggling a bit, so Genis is helping me."

"…and how are Genis's grades?" Raine asked.

"He doesn't get them." Presea responded, again.

"What?" Raine practically shouted, startled.

"Technically Genis had already graduated within the first week that we had arrived." Presea said, smiling.

Raine sighed in relief. "Sounds like you, Genis."

"Thank-you, Raine." Genis had said half-heartedly.

He had been looking at Zelos the whole time the conversation had been underway.

"What is the matter, Genis?" Zelos had finally asked, very perturbed.

"Just admiring how HOT you look with your new haircut." Genis responded, licking his lips slightly.

Everyone's eyes boggled.  
Presea sighed, and shook her head. "I had really hoped that he wouldn't do this."

Genis walked over to Zelos, and kissed him on the lips. Sheena freaked, and one could have sworn Zelos enjoyed it.

"Too bad. I used to absolutely abhorred your presence three years ago. Too bad I didn't see knowledge as I do now. I would have absolutely _enjoyed_ you. To bad Sheena stole you before I could get the chance."

Genis seemed a little downcast, but he turned around and kissed Sheena on the Cheek.

"I hope your marriage is lasts for a very long time." He said, smirking.

Presea sighed, embarrassed. "Sorry, Genis has been-"

"experimenting with his sexuality?" Sheena said, finishing Presea's sentence.

"No… More or less how he justified his actions to me was 'I am trying to find out is what exactly are the borders of Domestic love, and how far they can be pushed, and if it should only exsist between a Man and a Woman."

Genis had been ignoring Presea. He was waiting for his best friends, Lloyd Irving, and Collete Brunel/Irving.  
The elevator pinged for a final time. Everyone turned around expectantly. "Hey, Sorry we're late! We had to stop for Collete. I really don't want her to push herself." Lloyd said, as he and Collete had stepped out of the Elevator.

Everyone had cried various forms of Hello. With their arrival, The party had officially started.

…and there had been much partying indeed.

During this time, however, Collete had found herself sitting near the edge of the roof, trying to cool off.

A faint voice could be heard on the wings of the wind. With growing intensity, the speaker's words became clear to the party. The voice was intriguingly familiar.  
"To you, my shadows, I have one final Message. In 16 years, a prophecy, unbeknownst to the world, shall be fulfilled. A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair of Heroic lineage shall bring about the new age of Mana. Be warned, do not let the girl stray- for evil still lurks within the world. An Evil I cannot entirely warn you of- Farewell, my friends, my enemies- this time- I do not doubt- will be the final time we meet in this lifetime."

The voice faded. Collete touched her stomach absent mindedly. Her child, she knew, would be related to the girl of destiny. She couldn't bring herself to tell Lloyd, for it would crush him.

The next time we shall meet, Dear reader, will be in fifteen years. You shall see destiny not through my eyes, but- someone very close to legend. Until then.

End of Prologue.

* * *

_**My final notes on the Prologue. This is how I will be doing Author's notes from now on in this series. At the very end of the Chapter, until the end of the series. **_

_**I look forward until the day I release the first Chapter: A normal/not so Normal Day.**_

_**So you there.**_

_**Angelus of Everlasting Ice.**_

_**P.S. I barely managed to squeeze this all on 6 "6x4" Index Cards. Try that next time you want a challenge writing. (P.P.S: No more typing at two in the morning for me 3)**_

_**Later! **_


End file.
